


Pecado santo

by Thalin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, OmegaverseAU, Religion, epoca, monja, religionAU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalin/pseuds/Thalin
Summary: Todos a su alrededor reconocen la larga y sana amistad que los ha unido a lo largo de los años pero son pocos los ojos que pueden constatar lo qué pasa a puerta cerrada.Viktor es el padre de un convento y Yuuri como omega varón tiene el papel de monja.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Pecado santo

**Author's Note:**

> Por introducción historia se desarrolla en europea más o menos en los 1800 en un pueblo alejado de la cuidad. Todavía no tienen uso de luz eléctrica y los roles de género (Principal y secundario) son todavía muy marcados.

Esa noche noche llovía como nunca antes hasta donde él recordaba, parecía que el cielo se vendría abajo. Despertó hacía más de unas horas atrás por el sonido de las lluvias y por el frío que le calaba en los huesos a pesar de estar cubierto con una cobertor pesado y estar rodeado de otros niños de misma edad, pero se asustó mucho cuando empezó a escuchar truenos y relámpagos.

Se levantó de la cama, calzó sus pequeños zapatos y tomó a su mejor amigo el señor gato de peluche, porque también tenía tanto miedo como él.

Con el fuerte ruido de la tormenta nadie notó al pequeño niño rubio que corría por los pasillos del convento. El cual tenía un objetivo en mente, ya sabía dónde estaba la persona que buscaba, había dormido con esa persona en sus primeros días porque no dejaba de llorar en las noches y únicamente el aroma de ese omega lo tranquilizaba.

Dobló la esquina hacia las habitaciones de las monjas, después de pasar por varias puertas y recorrer otro pasillo se topó con la puerta que buscaba.

El pequeño Yuri no notó como una suave luz se colaba por la rendija de la puerta y nada le importó cuando escuchó el fuerte ruido de un trueno que lo espantó y lo obligó a abrir la puerta sin tocar.

Para su infantil mente nada de lo que vio tenía sentido, pero tampoco le importaba. 

El pecho de la monja omega descansaba sobre la madera del escritorio y sus cabellos negros se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor, asu espalda se encontraba el joven padre en la mismas condiciones que él omega.

Grande fue la sorpresa para los adultos cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y ver entrar al niño. El primero en recomponerse fue el la monja que rápidamentese se separó y acomodo su largo atuendo negro, para después dirigirse donde se encontraba el niño temblóroso ageno a que había interrumpido un momento muy íntimo entre los dos adultos. 

—Yuri, cariño ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas de la noche?— preguntó con cariño el omega agachándose para estar a la misma altura de los ojos del niño.

—tengo— el pequeño dudo y apretó con más fuerza el peluche que cargaba— al señor gato le dan miedo las tormentas.

La miraba de la monja se dirigió al animal de peluche con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

—Debió haber sido muy feo para él ¿querría el señor gato dormir conmigo hasta que la tormenta termine?— el niño asintió y por sus ojos se pudo ver un deje duda al pensarse excluido de la invitación, por ello él omega agregó. — ¿tú también nos quieres acompañar, Yuri?.

El niño volvió a asentir y sus ojos por fin se iluminaron. A sus espaldas el padre había arreglado sus ropas y rápidamente se excusó para después retirarse.

Cuando por fin Yuri estuvo acostado en la cama del omega después de que esta saliera a cambiar sus hábitos religiosos por una cómoda pijama.

Se acurrucó a su lado y por fin después de toda la noche se sintió en calma ,el olor del omega logró que por fin pudiera dormir, ajeno a la tormenta del exterior que se tornaba cada vez más violenta.

•••••••••••••••  
Yuri despertó de su sueño confundido. No está seguro si había sido un sueño o un recuerdo, pero a juzgar por los detalles había sucedido de verdad.  
Su mente repasó todo lo sucedido esa noche y ahora con sus perspectiva experimentada y adulta ciertas cosas y acciones empezaron a tener sentido.

De repente se sentó en la cama cuando cayó en cuenta de haber interrumpido entre esos dos. Sin importarle despertar a su esposo que descansaba a un lado suyo.

—¡qué par de cerdos!—Yuri grito a la mitad de la noche despertando a la mitad de la casa en el proceso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
